1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cloud-based storage technology, particularly to an integrated storage platform system and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With popularization of the Internet, many cloud-based storage services appear in the Internet. Although there have been mechanisms to integrate storage spaces, backup files and share data, those mechanisms have some problems, including the user have to deal with different operating environments of different storage services; the user have to administrates a plurality of service account numbers; network-based storage service is hard to integrate with personal storage devices; the network-based storage service only supports file access.
For an example, a scheme for constructing a global file system provides a single-interface virtual file system for different FTP servers to overcome the problem that a user has to administrate a plurality of account numbers and deal with different operating environments. However, the scheme can only provide a unitary access interface for FTP servers. It cannot enable the user to access the cloud-based storage spaces commonly seen in the Internet nowadays. For another example, a technology, named Campus Cloud for Data Storage and Sharing, provides the user with a single-interface access service to access different file systems. For the inaccessible file systems, the technology needs to install additional FTP servers to provide Internet access service of the files; the user's computer cannot have the personal service to access the files.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes an integrated storage platform system and a method thereof to overcome the abovementioned problems.